The new kid
by 00torchwood
Summary: Dave meets the new kid jack and iantos oldest in more ways then 1 rated M just incase COE and MD didnt happen jack and into move to the usa to raise family
1. dave's 1st time

The New Kid

Scandals, Thursday night, open mic night, and Dave is sitting at the bar with a bottle of bear in his hand. There is a guy up on stage belting out the last few notes of Gloria Gaynor's 'I Will Survive'. The bar tender gets up on stage and announces the nest singer.

"Next up we have a Justin Harkness-Jones, and he will be singing 'I Always Get What I Want'. Dave turned to the voice of a guy wearing tight black skinny jeans, industrial boots, and a tight fitting black shirt showing of the abs underneath. He had a tattoo of a snake on his arm, black styled hair and a gorgeous face, Dave liked what he saw…a lot. Dave looked this Jones kid up and down only to be met by his stunning blue eyes looking back at him. As the song ended Dave saw Justin heading his way and decided to make a quick exit.

Half an hour later Justin went outside to have a smoke, as he stood there looking around the parking lot, he saw Dave sitting in his car. He slowly made his way over to the car, leaned over and tapped on the window making Dave jump. Dave looked at him, as he gestured to roll down the window. As Dave rolled down the window, Justin flicked away his cigarette.

"Hey" Justin said in his thick welsh accent

Dave just stared at Justin unsure of what to do

"Did you like my singing? Looked like you did"

"I've heard better"

Justin laughs

"Heading my way?" Justin asks with a wink

"Depends which way you heading?"

"Whatever way you want me to be"

Dave smiles and blushes

"My parents are away for the weekend" Justin hints

"What are you suggesting?"

"Why don't you hop out your car and onto my bike and I'll show you"

Dave looks out of the window to the only bike in the parking lot, a black Harley Davidson, back to his steering wheel hesitating slightly before getting out the car, locking it behind him.

Saying nothing Justin walks over to his bike shaking his hips seductively, as Dave followed sheepishly behind. Justin starts the engine of his bike and climbs on.

"What no helmet?"

"Who are you the safety police? You coming or what?"

Dave climbs on the bike and gingerly puts his arms around Justin's waist

"Hold on tight" Justin says as he pulls away and speeds out of the parking lot.

They came to a sudden stop outside Justin's house. It was a big house, bigger than the rest on the street.

"You getting off?" Justin said to Dave

Dave then quickly released his arms from Justin's waist and clumsily got of the bike, nearly falling to the ground making Justin laugh. Justin then tastefully dismounted the bike and turned off the engine. He then grabbed Dave's hand and led him to the front door, he put the key in the door and starting unlocking it. Just before the door opened he turned to Dave and said "You've never done this before, have you?

Dave gulped and shook his head. Justin placed a soft kiss on his lips and said "don't worry I'll take care of you" and led him through the front door towards the stairs on the right hand side of the foyer. As they started climbing the stairs Dave hears a rustling behind him and stops in his tracks.

"What was that? I thought you said your parents were away"

Justin turns to look behind Dave and sees big brown eyes looking up at him. He laughs.

"That's just Myfanwy, big wimp of an Akita".

He lets go of Dave's hand and walks up to the Myfanwy with Dave watching him.

"Mae angen i chiaros ymaheno, merch"

Dave looks at him a bit turned on and a bit confused. Justin just rolled his eyes, took Dave's hand again and continued to lead him up the stairs.

As they reached Justin's bedroom door Dave hesitated

"Are you sure you want to do this" says Justin

In reply Dave opens Justins door, and Justins gives Dave the Harkness smile, grabs him by the t-shirt and pulls him in to his bedroom, and closes the door behind him.

Justin leads Dave to the bed, sits him down, then sits next to him. He raises hand cheek slowly turns his head toward him and captures Dave's lips in his own. Dave nervous at first, but then relaxes into the kiss. Justin pulls away resting his forhead against Daves and says " You've never really done that before, either, have you?"

"Not like that" Dave responded and went in for another kiss

Justin lowered his hand to Dave's thigh, then slowly started to push him down.

Firstly we aplogise if the welsh is wrong, blame google translate

Written by 00torchwood and stargleek27 (I think you can tell by our names, why we wrote this) It started on a bus to maidstone and 00torchwood daydreaming. I'm not quite sure how bus + maistone = torchwood/glee smut but that's her :)


	2. the walk

Dave awoke early the next morning, in a room he didn't recognise, he was lying naked in a 4 poster bed, the room was dark blue, almost black, with poster on the walls of bands he didn't recognise. In one corner was a selection of guitars, and a couple of drumsticks. He hesitated to look at the boy lying next to him, who was still asleep, and last night came flashing back, he silently crept out of bed, grabbed his clothes and left.

The Friday, and the weekend passed and he hadn't seen or heard from the mysterious stranger, but he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Monday morning came around as Dave entered the school grounds William McKinley high, he returned to the school 6 weeks when he was re-recruited for the football team. As he walked towards the school he noticed someone in the distance who looked familiar, but didn't think anything of it, as he walked to his first class. It was only at lunch that he saw Justin's face and didn't feel so hungry anymore, and walked out of the cafeteria. What he didn't realise was that Justin followed behind him. Dave walked to his locker to prepare for his next lesson and when closed his locker door he found himself right into Justin's eyes.

"I'm not used to that, you know" Justin said with an annoyed tone in his voice

"Used to what?"

"People walking out on me"

Justin turned to walk away, but Dave grabbed his arm and said "Sorry, I didn't know what to do" he then looked around to see if anyone was watching "people don't know about me here, and I would like to keep it that way"

Justin pulled his arm free of Dave's hand and said "What are you scared of?"

Dave was silent as Justin walked away.

What Dave didn't know was Blaine was watching from his locker, and was wondering what was going on. Blaine closed his locker door and walked towards Dave

"Dave, who was that? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Are you sure? If you need to talk me and Kurt will be here for you"

"Thanks, but I'm okay" he said before he walked away

Blaine then slightly confused turned and headed to the choir room.

Blaine took his usual seat next to Kurt and said "I think something's up with Dave, I saw him talking to a new guy, there seem to be some tension between them"

Just at that moment Mr Schue walked in saying "Right guys, we've got someone new auditioning for the New Directions…"

Kurt turns to Blaine and said "I think we're about Dave's new friend"

"…New Directions meet Justin Harkness-Jones"

"Hi, guys. I'm Justin, I'm from Wales, and I'm gonna sing a song called 'Swing Life Away'" he picks up an acoustic guitar grabs a chair and starts singing. The whole room goes quiet.

As he playing the last few notes the Glee Club give him a round of applause, he stands up and puts the guitar down and says "So, am I in?" with the Harkness grin.

Mr Schue, looks at the Glee Club then back at him "I think so, take a seat"

Justin takes a seat next Rachel and gives her a cheeky wink, to which Blaine is suspicious.

After some songs, some arguments and some fun, the Glee Club exit the Choir room and head their next classes, but Justin is pulled aside by Finn. "What do you think you're playing at, hitting on my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise she was taken, but my bed's big enough for three" he replied with a wink

Finn accepts the lame hearted apology and walks off.

As Justin starts walking to class, he hears his name being called, he turns around to see Blaine walking towards him, who recognises from Glee Club, and waits for him to catch up.

"I think you're in my next class, math with Mr Gryfeth"

"Yeah, lead the way"

As they are walking to class Blaine tries to have a conversation with Justin. "So, you're from Wales?"

"err…yeah"

"Awesome, I've always wanted to go, there's a lot of sheep there, right? I love sheep"

"Yeah, there are sheep in Wales, there are sheep in America as well right?

"Yeah, but they're not as fluffy"

Justin gives Blaine a weird look but carries on walking, and changes the subject "So I see you're with that Kurt guy"

"Yeah we've been together 8 months. I used to go a different school but, transferred here to be with him"

"So you two are defiantly off limits then?"

Blaine awkwardly laughs "Yeah, we're pretty committed"

They reach their classroom, and Blaines offers Justin the seat next to him.

"So what is it with you? Gay, Bi?" Blaine asks

"What is it with you people always wanting to put yourself into categories?"

"The reason I asked is because I saw how you were with Rachel, and I saw you with Dave Karofsky earlier, how do you know him?"

"What do you know about Dave?"

"Well, me Kurt know what he's been through, and why he transferred to another school at the beginning of the year"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he had a tough year last year and wasn't sure if could come back"

"What happened?"

"I don't think I should tell you. If you really want to know ask him"

Just then the teacher told them to stop talking, and they got with the lesson.

After school, Dave finds a note under his window wiper saying

_Dave, _

_ I think we need to talk._

_ Meet me at the mall at 5:00_

_ J x_


	3. chapter 3

By the time 5:00 came around, Justin was sitting on a bench outside the mall with a cigarette, waiting and hoping Dave shows up. 15 mins later there's still no sign of Dave, and thinks about heading home, when he sees a familiar car pulling into the parking lot. He waited for 5 mins but no one emerged from the car. So he started making his way over to the car, to see if it was Dave. As he approach the car he could feel Dave's eyes on him. As he got the car Dave opened the passenger door and Justin got in.

"I'm sorry but I don't wanna risk being seen"

"I know something happened last year. You can talk me you know"

"Why are you even interested, we had a one night stand, you didn't even know my name until today"

"Look, Dave I don't usually do this, but that was more than a one night stand to me, and you know it. I've usually run away by now, but something in me wants to get to know you"

Dave then looks out the window and see's a gay couple holding hands and very much in love "I wish I could be like them"

Justin laughs and says "Those are my dads"

"What?"

"My dads"

"Oh, so you're adopted?"

"Well no, It's a long story and you'd probably think I'm crazy"

They both laugh

"Why don't you come back to mine, and meet them?"

"Oh, I don't know"

"Oh come on, we can get Myfanwy, and go for a walk. All you have to do is say Hi, and I promise no one will see us"

Dave turns on his engine reverses out of the space as asks "which way am I going?"

They drive to Justin house in a comfortable silencer, with Justin giving the occasional direction.

When they pull up outside his house, Ianto is coming out again to go pick up Justin's sister, Addiena.

"Tad where you going?

"To pick up your sister, from Mathletes. It's your first day and you're already making friends " he turns to Dave and says "Jones, Ianto Jones and you are?"

"Dave, Sir"

Ianto then turned to Justin and gave him look as if to say _did he really just call me sir, _Justin just shrugged. Ianto turned back to Dave and said "Please don't call me sir, call me Ianto. What are you kids up to?"

"We're just gonna get Myfanwy, and go to the dog park"

"Well, I'll leave you to it then" he gets in a black SUV opens the window and says to Justin "mae'n ceidwad" then drives off.

Justin and Dave then head towards the house and go in. When they get in the door they heard someone singing 'Barbie Girl'

"Dad?" Justin yelled as he took Dave though to the kitchin. When they reached the kitching they saw Jack wearing a apron with a half naked man on the front while dancing round the kitchin, and still singing 'Barbie Girl'

"Dad! Could you stop singing for a sec" Jack then turns to see Justin and Dave standing there, Justin rolling his eyes, and Dave looking a little scared, but trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey Justin, who's your new friend?"

"this is Dave"

Dave holds out his hand to shake with Jacks "Nice to meet you sir"

"Sir? I like you already"

"Kill me now" Justin says under his breath

"So is Dave staying for dinner?"

Justin looked over at Dave seeing how scared he was, quickly replied " No were just gonna take Myfanwy for a walk"

"Okay, maybe next time, Myfanwy's in the living room"

Justin and Dave walked and Jack started singing again "maybe this time, I'll be lucky, maybe this time he'll stay…" Jacks voice trailed off as the boys got further away.

The boys walked past the stairs and through an archway to the living room, to the right was a white couch, with a wooden coffee table in from of it, just the right space between the couch and table for someone to put their feet up. Up on the wall in front of the couch and table was a flat screen TV. There was a movement behind the coffee table, and Myfanwy's popped up, she then rushed to meet Justin and Dave.

Myfanwy jumps up at Dave, Justin grabs her collar and pulls her down, laughing at Dave's shocked and slightly scared expression on his face "she likes meeting new people" Justin then grabs her black lead off the coat hook by the front door, attached it to Myfanwy collar open the door and they made their way to the park.

On the way to the park Dave asked a couple of questions about Jack and Ianto, Justin told him it was a long story and to wait until they got to the park.

When they arrived at the park Myfanwy sat down patiently waiting for her lead to be unclipped. Justin unclipped her lead, got the tennis ball out of his jacket pocket and threw it as far as he could.

"that's quite a throw you got there, you should join the football team" Dave said impressed

"I play with men not girls, I mean what's with all that padding. I'm used to going on the field in shorts t-shirt and gum shield"

Dave looked at him, slightly pissed off, slightly impressed and just a little bit turned on to the image of Justin in his uniform.

Myfanwy was in front of them jumping around with the ball waiting for it to be thrown again, Justin picked up the ball, walked over to an empty bench with Myfanwy and Dave following behind, he threw the ball again, and sat down. He patted the space next to him guesuring to Dave to sit down next to him. Looking round nervously, Dave sat down while Justin lit up a cigarette. Dave stared at Justin while he was smoking then Justin turned to Dave as if to say 'what?'

"That's bad for you, you know"

"Not for me" Justin said, taking a even longer drag

"What do you mean, not for you?"

"Well the story could take a while, and you'd never believe me"

"Try me"

"No seriously, you won't believe me"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay then. My dad is a time travller from the 51st century, he gave birth me and my sister, not at the same time, that would be impossible. He's immortal, and kinda but not completely passed the gene onto me, meaning I can leal quickly and I'm immune to pretty much everthing. Oh and in reference to one of earlier questions they also used to fight aliens in cardiff, but thats a story for another day" Justin blurted out

" Fine don't tell me" Dave replied sounding annoyed

Justin laughed "told you wouldn't believe me"

Dave sat there in silence. Justin turned his head to face Dave and sat there admiring him, Dave slowly turned to look at Justin, as he looked into his eyes he had the urge to kiss him, but revisited, Justin saw Dave's eyes flicker down to his lips and lent in for a kiss but Dave turned his head away.

They sat there in silence watching Myfanwy play for about 10 minutes when Dave said "I better get going"

" Let me call Myfanwy and we'll go back together. If you see one of my dad's when you're on your own and they might thing something's wrong and start asking questions, and trust me you don't want to get on the wrong side of them"

Dave looks at Justin confused again

"I don't want to talk about it" Justin said before he called Myfanwy, and they start to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin opens the front door and looks over his shoulder to see Dave starting his car and driving away. Justin walked into his house took the lead off Myfanwy, and hung it up, he then went into the kitchen to find Addiena sitting at the table reading 'Alice in Wonderland' for the 100th time.

"I here you had a date"

"It wasn't a date. I don't date" Justin snapped

"Tad said it was a date"

"Well, Tad was wrong wasn't he? How long till dinner anyway"

Jack then walks in behind him "No lover boy then"

"He's not my boyfriend, I don't do boyfriends anymore! Remember?"

"I saw how you were looking at him, you like him, and he likes you but there's a problem? Am I right?"

Addiena sees Justin's face and realises that she should leave them to talk so she gets up and leaves the room

"Look at me Justin" Justin just stands there looking at the floor, "Justin look at me" Justin looks up into Jack's eyes "He's not coming back Justin. He's not going to lay a hand on you, and this guy we met today is not him!"

"I'm scared Dad, he's not even out yet. How do I know that he won't?"

Jack interrupts him "you just need to trust him, and I think you already do"

Justin walks over to a seat, sits down and his face in his hands, Jack walks over to him, rubs his back to comfort him, kisses the side of his forehead and says "Everything's going to be okay." Jack looks up to see Ianto leaning against the doorframe. "Why don't you go upstairs, dinner won't be ready for another 20 minutes" Justin gets up, leaves the room passing Ianto who gives him a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

Ianto walks into the kitchen and pours Jack a cup of extra strong coffee. They hear the first few chords to 'Can I Trust You' coming from Justin's room. They both look up towards the direction of Justin's room, then back down at each other, giving each other a look that said _poor Justin_. Ianto handed Jack his coffee and said "You're good at that you know"

"Maybe if I picked up on the signs earlier, he wouldn't feel this way"

"Hey, we did all we could. He didn't say anything, so we didn't know what was going on. But we got him through it alright, and that's what matters"

Jack hugs Ianto then says "Ianto Jones, what would I do without you" and kisses him softly on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave pulled into the school parking lot, to see Justin getting off his bike and heading into the school. Dave still in his car stared at the entrance to the school, even after Justin was out of view. Shaking his head of his thoughts, he got out the car, and headed into school. As he was walking to his locker he saw Scott, the Hockey captain, (who thought it was still 1986 with his mullet) walking towards him.

_Oh shit, what does he want he want? he_ thought to himself

Scott is walking up to Dave, he gets close but doesn't stop, as he walked pass he whispered "I know your dirty little secret" Dave stands there for a while wondering how he could know before heading to his lesson.

Later on in the boy's locker room, Dave was getting changed out of his football gear, when the rugby team entered and start to get changed. The door opened again as Justin entered. Dave didn't notice until he heard his thick welsh accent say " Is this where I try out for the Rugby team?" Dave froze wondering if Justin had noticed him. Josh the Rugby Captain goes up to Justin and says "So you're the up and coming Welsh star, are you. I hear you play for the Cardiff under 18s"

"What about it?"

"We could do with someone like you. I'm sure Beast will give you a place right away, our teams…let's just say average. Let me introduce you to the guys" Josh got all the Rugby guys attention, and introduced them to Justin.

Justin puts his bag down next to Jeremy's (one of the team) and starts getting changed. Jeremy asks him about his tattoo and they got talking. Justin looked over to footballer's side of the room, to see Dave packing up his stuff and leaving.

When Justin returned from practise he saw that his bag had been disturbed, he looked in it to see if anything had been stolen only to find a phone number and the words '_phone me_ ' scribbled on a piece of paper. Justin folded up the piece of paper; put it in his jacket pocket, as Beast went over to talk to him about his performance on the pitch.

As Justin left the changing room, he pulled his phone and the piece of paper out of his pocket and dialled the number. The phone rang 3 times before Dave picked up on the other end of the phone.

"I thought you said no one would see us?"

"Dave. What do you mean?"

"I mean…somebody knows"

"So what if somebody knows?"

"I'm not ready yet, I told you that"

As Justin was talking to Dave he was walking through the school corridors, he turned the corner and saw Scott and co throwing Addiena's bag between each other and teasing her. Justin determinedly walked towards them, grabbed her bag and threw it to Addiena, he then pinned Scot up against the lockers and said threw gritted teeth "If I see you near my sister again, I'll punch you so hard it will send you back to when that mullet was fashionable" he punched the locker right next to his head, leaving a dent. Just then Puck came round the corner, ran up to Justin, pulls him off Scot, and says "He's not worth it" and drags him down the corridor with Addiena following.

Puck took them both into an empty classroom, Addiena sat on a desk, as Justin paced back and forth and Puck stared at him "Dude, chill"

Justin ignores Puck, and goes to check Addiena's okay

"Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

"No, just calm down, I'm fine!

"Are you sure"

"Positive. That was nothing compared to before"

"Before? Has he bullied you before" Puck interrupted

"No...Back in wales, she was bullied" Justin turns back to Addiena "If he does it again, or gets worse let me know, we need to look out for each other. I don't want you to go what I went through" Addiena then hugs Justin and says "We won't let it"

The final bell rang; everyone left their classes, and started making their way outside. Justin made his way out of the school and saw Addiena getting into her friend's car, he felt better knowing she was safe, and waved at her as he headed to his bike. As he was about to climb on he heard someone behind him, he swung around to see Dave standing there.

"What happened earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I wasn't ready, and then the phone went dead"

"Oh that! I had a run in with mullet man"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just the usual. I can hold my own you know"

"I know, I was just asking"

"What do you want, Dave? How come you're talking to me in public" Dave looked slightly upset as he replied to Justin comment "can we go somewhere, private?"

"What's the point, what's wrong with here, I'm not gonna hide who I am, just for you" Justin says as he starts his engine, puts his helmet on and drives away. Dave just stands there, in shock before, getting in his car and driving home.

The morning came around; Justin woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach, after what he had said to Dave, yesterday afternoon. He picked up his phone to see he had a text from Blaine

_Sat(10:30am)_

_ Do you want to meet for coffee? Lima Bean. 11:00_

(10:32)  
>Is this is secret date ;)<p>

_(10:33)_

_ You wish! Kurt's coming too_

(10:34)

Even better ;) one question….where's Lima Bean?

_(10:35)_

_ Don't worry, we'll pick you up. See you soon _

Justin climbed out of bed, had quick shower, got dressed and headed downstairs to feed Myfanwy while he waited.

10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Jack got up from the living room, opened to door to find, two young boys kissing on his doorstep. The boys didn't notice, the door had opened and deepened the kiss

"Ianto, it's a mini us" Jack called into the house

The boys pulled apart and looked towards the door, their cheeks slightly red, from embarrassment, to see, Jack pull Ianto towards him, and kiss softly on the lips. Ianto then looked back towards the boys and said "you must be Kurt and Blaine"

"er…" Blaine stuttered "yes, nice to meet you Mr hhhhh…."

"Jones, Ianto Jones"

"Mr Jones and Mr Harkness"

"Captain Harkness actually, but I won't boast"

"So that's where Justin gets it from" Kurt blurted "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Well he doesn't get it from me" Ianto replied laughing

"What's that supposed to mean" Jack said pulling his puppy dog face

Kurt looked at Jack, then at Blaine then back at Jack "hmm"

"What?" Blaine asked

"Nothing just thought of something"

"Okay"

Just then Justin appeared from behind Jack and Ianto "What have they done? They've done something embarrassing haven't they?"

"Embarrassing? Us? Never! Chew Chew, how could you say such a thing?

"You did NOT just call me Che- Can we go now?"

"Without a kiss goodbye?"

"I am leaving, I do not know you"

"Bye Bye, Pumpkin. Love You"

"Kill me now" Just said as he climbed into the back of Kurt's car. Kurt and Blaine got in the front holding in the laughter. As Kurt started the engine they both burst out laughing

"Don't. You. Dare!"

"Sorry, Chew Chew"

"I swear to God!"

Kurt drove off and they headed for Lima Bean


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at Lima Bean Kurt, Blaine and Justin entered, and found somewhere to sit. "So what are you having Justin" asked Blaine

"You don't have to"

"Just tell me what you want to drink and I'll go get them, you stay here with Kurt"

"Ooh bossy" Justin replied and turns to face Kurt "is always like this? Because I think I like this side to him." Kurt just rolls his eyes, and Blaine laughs

"Are you gonna tell me what you want, or am I going to have to guess"

"Hot Chocolate"

Blaine goes and gets the drinks then joins them at their table with his Medium Drip, Kurt's Grande Not fat Mocha and Justin's Hot Chocolate

"What's this about anyway?" Justin askes taking a sip of his drink

"What do you mean, can't we just, hang? You know? Kurt says, and Blaine turns to him cocking an eyebrow

"Really? Hang? From you?" Blaine says then shrugs his shoulders, and turns back to Justin

"Well, we've only known each other for about a couple of weeks and you're buying me a drink? This isn't casual, what is _this_ about?"

Blaine and Kurt look at each other before Kurt says "Well we saw what happened with you and Dave after school"

"What's going on between you two? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Why would be there be something going on between us?"

"Oh come on, we're not blind. We've seen…looks…exchanged?"

"What looks? I don't have looks, Dave was just shag and that was all I was to him end of story. He can't even talk to me in public!"

"Has he told you what happened last year?"

"No! Why?"

"Maybe you should hear him out before you get onto him about not being "out""

"There's that fucking saying again! What is that about anyway "out"! People fall for people men with men, women with women, men with women, why do you have to label it's the 21st century for God's sake" irritated he stands up quickly nearly knocking his chair to the ground and leaves the cafe for a fag, leaving Blaine and Kurt shocked.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" Kurt said in surprise

As Justin gets outside he starts lighting a cigarette and sees a tall, mousy haired boy walking towards him, checking him out

"Haven't seen you before. Where did you come from?" The boy said

"Somewhere far, far away" Justin replied still sounded pissed off, and taking another drag of his cigarette

"I can tell. Scottish?"

"Do I fucking sound like a Scot to you? Have you ever met a Scot?"

"No. Sounds like you could do with another one" the boy said looking at the bud and pulls out his box.

"What do u smoke?"

"Something stronger than what your smoking" he said offering Justin a white roll up

"I'm sure whatever _that_ is I've had stronger. And I never take off strangers?" he said pushing the boys hand away "I have friends waiting, I should get back to them"

"I have a better idea"

"I bet you do but now's not the best time for me"

"I could make it a good time" the boy says as he puts his arms around Justin's neck. Justin just stares at him before saying "what are you doing?"

"Where you wanna go? Car? Alley? Yours? or Mine?

Justin laughs and takes the boys arm off from around his neck "you wish"

"I know"

Justin then looks up to see Dave standing in the parking lot looking his way

"I think you should leave, I'm kinda with someone I think...it's complicated"

"I don't mind if you don't"

"I can't believe I'm staying this but…I do" he said as he looked over to where Dave was no longer standing. He put out his cigarette and went back inside. As he walks towards the door he hears the boy say "your loss"

"Go find someone else the fuck about with" Justin replied

When he's inside, he sits back down with Kurt and Blaine and says

"Sorry. I just don't like labels"

"We figured" Kurt says taking a sip of his drink

"Maybe I should give him a chance"

"What changed your mind?" Blaine asked

"Well, the craziest thing just happened. There was this guy and he basically just jumped me for sex"

"Oh my God, are you ok? He didn't…you know… did he?

"What?...Oh no, but that's not the crazy thing" he paused taking a gulp of his drink, Kurt and Blaine were waiting for the end of the sentence "I said no. I don't think I have ever said no before"

Later that night Dave was sitting in his room staring at the ceiling, while thinking about why he was so jealous of what he saw at Lima Bean that afternoon, when he gets a text from Justin, 

(6:00pm)  
>come to the park please. I need to see you. You must hate me right now but please come. I will be there till 8.<br>Please.  
>J x<p>

Between 6 and 8 Justin laid on the grass at the park looking at the stars. He had been there for an hour and a half, he had waited patiently with Myfanwy laid next to him with her head on his belly. The park was empty with only the odd dog walker passing through. Justin looked at his watch 19:57; 3 more minutes of hope left.

Myfanwy perks up and her tail starts to wag, Justin saw her excitement "What's up with you?" he said as her followed her eye line to see Dave walking towards them Justin sat up and smiled at Dave, who was trying to hide his own smile, but failing and giving a slight side smile. He then sat down next to Justin and starting picking at the Grass "About yesterday...God…what I said...I…I had a bad day...I didn't...I'm shit at this" Dave doesn't respond and looks at him "I find it hard to express my feelings. When I'm mad I take it out on the wrong people, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to. I have only felt like this once before and it didn't go to well for me. I'm no better than what I said to you. I like you Dave. God I fucked this up. I should go, this was a stupid idea" Justin started to get up when he felt Dave's hand on his arm, he looked down at him.

"Don't" Dave said simply "I think we're both fucking this up. Something happened last year, and it's made me more unsure of myself than I already was" Justin sat back down

"Yeah, well I've been through shit too" he snapped "sorry I didn't mean to snap again" there was a slight silence before Dave spoke again

"Who was that guy? The one at the café?"

"I have no idea, some horny slut looking for some action" Justin says as he lights a smoke and takes a drag. He looks over at Dave who's looking back down at the grass "I turned him down though. I couldn't do it. Usually I would have jumped at the chance but, something stopped me" Dave stays silence but looks up at Justin slowly "look, I'm not ready to-for-a-another rela-thing, God!" he takes a long drag "I like you, and I think you like me. We both have issues, and if we wanna try this, whatever it is, let's take it slow. Oh god, I'm going soft"

Dave then lays down next to Justin and there is a comfortable silence between the two of them before Dave breaks it "I wonder what's out there" He said gazing at the starts

"Shit loads"

"You think?"

"I know"

There is a slight pause in the conversation before Justin asks "What happened last year?"

"I'll tell you what happened to me if you tell me what happened to you" Dave replied. Justin just continued staring at the stars.

A few minutes had passed when Dave looked over at Justin and saw a tear starting to roll down his cheek, he propped himself up on one elbow and wiped away the tear, Justin flinched at the touch but then relaxed as Dave placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Justin smiled slightly before Dave asked "are you okay?" Justin nodded slightly "You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to, if you're not ready. I'll understand" Dave said and continued looking at Justin's thoughtful expression.

"I know all their names" Justin suddenly said, Dave just looked at him puzzled "the stars. See those three close together in a row" he said pointing at the night sky towards his left "that's Orion's belt. That was the first constellation I learnt"

"You stargaze?

"My dad has told me so many stories; he told me everything about them. It calms me down. Helps me think"

Dave points to a random point in the sky, near the moon "What's that one?" Justin followers the direction Dave's finger was pointing and laughs "That's Mars. Planets don't sparkle like stars"

"Do you think there's anything out there?" Justin lets out a small chuckle "What don't tell me you believe in that sort of stuff?" Justin laughs again

"No. No. Not at all. I mean earth's the only planet that can hold life and all the others are just right offs. Think about it Dave"

"I don't know if I believe in stories about UFO's"

"There are some crazy ass people out there, who knows what one's are true and what ones aren't"

"True. So do you think any of them are true?"

"Some" They sit there for a couple of minutes, when Dave suddenly shivers and pulls his arms around himself.

"Cold?"

"Just a bit, aren't you?"

"You really never have gone to wales have you? How about we go back to mine and watch a film"

"I don't know it's getting late"

"When I say watch a film I mean watch as film. C'mon it will be fun we could get a pizza, you could stay. We have a spare room or two. It is Saturday, and I like spending time with you" Dave just smiles at Justin comment before answering

"Okay then" They get up and start to leave, and as they are walking out of the park Dave says "I like spending time with you too" they both just smile and look at each other "My cars in the parking lot. Don't worry about Myfanwy she can go in the back"

"Are you sure, she's a big dog. I don't mind walking her

"No I don't mind; now hurry up before I freeze to death

"Then who am I going to court?" Justin said playfully

"Court? Are we courting?" Dave said as they both climbed into his car

"Well were not going out and I say we are a little but more than friends...unless you want to go out"

"I do but..."

"I understand I don't think I'm ready for a full on rela…thing either"

Dave stared the engine and drove to Justin's house. As they turned in to Justin's road Dave asked "will your dads mind?"

"don't worry, they like you"

They stopped outside Justin's house, got out the car and went inside. When they got in there was no in sight so Justin called out "I'm back" Ianto appeared from sround the courner as they removed their shoes and coats.

"Hello again, Dave wasn't it?" Ianto said giving Dave a handshake, and Dave nodded

"If is alright if Dave stays the night?"

"Of course. Do you boys want anything to eat?"

"We were gonna order in some pizza and watch a film"

"Me and and you're Dad found a good copy of 'Benny and Joon' if you want to borrow that"

"I've never seen that" Dave said quietly

Jack suddenly appeared at the bottom of the staircase "You'll enjoy it. Young Johnny Depp. One word. Hot" Jack said with a wink

"Okay, Dave I'll meet you upstairs I'll go grab the film and a pizza menu"

After the film had finished Justin showed Dave to one of the spare room opposite his own. About 15mins later Justin saw his door start to open and Dave enter. He crawled into Justin's bed and lay down next to him

"I hope you don't mind that beds a bit too big for me"

"Not at all" Justin replies and snuggles up to Dave and they fall asleep in each other's arms

**(...maybe because D was part of bully whips and protecting Kurt, there was a guy (who doesnt wasnt actually in glee, this is an OC) who started a rumour that D was gay, and or after school one time bullied/beat up D but one time a teacher saw and the bully got suspended and D just wanted to escape McKinley – not going in yet but this is what happened)**


End file.
